


Knitting Socks

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Knitting, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: Radek loves knitting socks. It's one of the few memories he has left of his grandmother, teaching all her grandchildren how to knit socks. Some had made it as far as a toe. Others had finished at least one sock, and Radek was probably the only grandson who had managed two in as many years.





	Knitting Socks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written for the Fandomstocking event 2018-2019.  
> Beta'd by WraithRichard

\---------------------------------------

It was well past midnight when Radek finally managed to get into bed. He had been working all day on a project he hoped would bring some cheer to his friends in the city. He put the last of pair of socks in a small box, wrote Rodney’s name on the front and placed it with the others in the corner of his quarters.

There was a side to him he had never revealed to the others because he just knew that they would make fun of him. He loved knitting socks. It was one of the few memories he had left of his grandmother, teaching all her grandchildren how to knit socks. Some had made it as far as a toe. Others had finished at least one sock, and Radek was probably the only grandson who had managed two in as many years. He remembered how proud his grandmother had been, even with the many imperfections which she had lovingly fixed for him.

He wasn’t as skilled at it as she had been, but he knew enough to be able to use different colors and even knit initials into the pattern. While Rodney had been a pain in his behind for most of the year, Radek was quite pleased with himself on how the M had come out so well on Rodney’s pair of white- and red-striped socks, after the colors of the Canadian flag. It was his way of saying _‘Thank you!’_ for the opportunity to work alongside the brilliant scientist, but the M was a reminder that he was still a pain in Radek’s behind most of the time. Any way to remind Meredith of that, was as good an opportunity as any.


End file.
